


Taka? You ok?

by Kazzo_Solo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, M/M, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Sick Fic, Takas vulgar in this one boys, This plot has more holes than swiss cheese, don't focus on the plot holes, for plot reasons, kind of, maybe?? - Freeform, we die like danganronpa teenagers, you deside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzo_Solo/pseuds/Kazzo_Solo
Summary: Taka gets the Despair disease and wacky stuff happens
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Taka? You ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in the fandom so please forgive me if anyone is out of character (except for Taka, cuz that's kinda the point lol) 
> 
> English is not my first language so please forgive me if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this super badly written fanfic!!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass at Hopes Peak Acadamy. 

A man that holds rules close to his heart. 

Known among his classmates as The hall monitor, teachers' pet, and a bit of an ass for some specific people. 

That was until he met, fought, and bonded with the class delinquent, Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. The two made an unlikely pair for the unknowing eye. Mondo, the troublemaker, and Taka, the rule follower. 

Despite the difference between them, they got along well. Perhaps a bit too well, but that conversation was for another day. 

But who would have predicted that the day would come soon?

\-------------------------------------

Taka pressed down his alarm clock. It was early morning, 5 am to be exact, and Ishimaru should start his morning routine. He always woke up early to get some exercise done before classes started. But no matter what he did, his body didn't want to move.

His face was hot. Actually, everything was warm. Taka felt like he was in some form of an overheated sauna. The prefect didn't think much of it. This wouldn't be the first time he'd come down with some sort of cold. He was still going to class. It was his duty as the Moral Compass.

_ Man, I sound like an ass. _

...Huh? This was strange. Taka didn't usually think like this. 

Whatever, no time to focus on small details. He had already used up his exercise time. 

Stuff really flies by when you're sick. 

Taka moved his body out of bed and walked, very slowly, to his closet.

Putting on his uniform, he sat back down on the foot of the bed to lace up his boots. 

_ This is some serious dominatrix shit. Knee-high leather boots? What kind of kinky stuff am I into- _

Ishimaru violently shook his head, despite his brain throbbing. He couldn't think like this! It was immoral! 

Taka glanced over to his clock, only to see the time had moved to 6:43 am. He couldn't waste any more time. 

He stood up on shaky legs and walked out the door. 

The hallways at school were long, twisting and turning almost everywhere. Taka's thoughts clouded his mind. He didn't even notice he was practically stomping down the halls, trying to find the kitchen. There should be some medicine in the cabinets. 

Of course, he could always that nurse girl in the upper class, but she was just  _ soooo _ annoying.

Finally, the cafeteria entrance was right at his feet. He sent a silent prayer to no-one in particular and strolled in.

He was somewhat delighted at the sight of the empty room, which he took note of, he was usually happy to see his classmates. The kitchen itself was a short stroll away, but of course, nothing went his way. He could hear the faint voices of someone inside. 

He huffed out a breath, prepared his head, and walked in. 

"Oh! Hi Taka!" Aoi was sitting on the kitchen counter, but she wasn't alone. Her friend Sakura was next to her.

_ More like girlfriend Sakura. Haha...! Fuck.  _

Sakura made a hum of acknowledgment and nodded her head towards him. Ishimaru simply grumbled in response. This caught the swimmers' attention.

"You ok? You look like a mess" She was right. Kiyotaka's hair was messy, his uniform crinkled, and his armband was holding onto his sleeve for dear life. "Feeling ok?" Hina tilted her head to the side. 

Taka furrowed his eyebrows, scowling at the girls. Ok, now the girls were starting to get concerned. 

Sakura moved from the counter, over towards where Taka was standing.

"Kiyotaka, may I feel your temperature?" She slowly reached out her hand out to him. The prefect looked at her hand, looked up at her, looked back down on her hand, and quickly leaned forward, trying to bite her. 

Sakura's reflexes kicked in, and she quickly moved her hand away. Taka growled at her, startling both of the girls more. Ishimaru glared at them, having given up on trying to stay composed. 

Aoi jumped down from the counter and slowly moved to the other two.

"...Taka...Do we need to get Mikan?" Hina asked softly.

Taka groaned, " Ugh, no. I can't stand her right now. That bitch..." he mumbled. The swear was probably the most significant sign that something was amiss. 

"I think I'm gonna go get Mondo. I think he can calm Taka down." Asahina told Sakura and walked out the kitchen door.

"Your girlfriend is annoying as hell" Taka looked to the exit where the swimmer had just walked out of. 

"Hina is not my girlfriend," Sakura responded calmly, preparing herself if Ishimaru felt like biting her again. 

"Oh right," Kiyotaka looked her dead in the eye, with some for of smirk on his red face, "Your  _ Fuck Buddy _ is annoying" Sakura stared back at him, not responding.

"What? Not that either? My god. You two should just kiss already" He frowned.

Just then, Aoi entered the kitchen with Mondo in tow.

The Morral Compas turned his head to the two, still smiling. 

"Alright, alright," Mondo mumbled, looking slightly irritated, "What's happening 'ere?" He asked, looking between Sakura and Hina.

The swimmer was the first to respond, "It's Taka," She huffed "He's acting weird."

Oowada looked over to the Prefect, who wasted no time blurting out the first thing he came to mind. "Wow, Mondo, your tits are  _ huge _ !!" Ishimaru was almost foaming from the mouth, for two different reasons. 

The biker's eyes widened.

"He's been like this ever since we saw him! He even tried to bite Sakura!" Aoi pointed to the boy with the flushed face, again, for two very different reasons. "I think I'll take him to his room, will one of you go get Mikan?" Mondo stepped to Taka, who wasn't raising any objections. He actually seemed quite  _ eager.  _

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Taka has made it clear he doesn't want to see her. I also don't know if Mikan will handle the way he's currently speaking to everyone." Sakura spoke up, placing a hand on her chin, still looking at Taka with an unrecognizable expression on her face.

"Well, I'm still gonna take 'im to his room" Mondo set a hand on Ishimaru's shoulder, letting the sick boy lean against him. The two gradually and steadily made their way out of the kitchen, cafeteria, and into the hallway. Leaving behind the two particularly dumbfounded girls

"Where are we going?" Taka's voice was soft, exhaustion having hit him like a truck. "Back to yer room" Mondo held onto the Prefect, who looked one step away from passing out. 

Ishimaru smirked, "Just don't be too rough with me, ok?" He said in his best imitation of some sort of 'Innocent voice' Mondo sputtered, that sure as hell was not what he'd been expecting. 

"We're here." Kiyotaka barked, looking at the door to his dorm. Oowada nodded quickly, opening it and leading the red-faced boy inside and closing the door behind him.

"So, how do you wanna do this? Taka asked almost immediately. "Do what?" Mondo turned to look at Ishimaru 

"Fuck, obviously." The sick boy replied as if it was a normal occurrence. 

"Like, do you wanna top me? I am quite flexible, so that would make it easy. Or maybe you want me to fuck you?" Kiyotakas eyes widened, a grin appearing on his face, " We can fuck each other!" 

Mondo practically shoved Taka onto the bed, burying him under the covers. 

"No, nope, nada, you are going to sleep!" Mondo's face was beet red.

"At least let me take my clothes off, it's hot under here!" Taka whined, tossing underneath the covers.

"Alright, just calm down, would 'ya?" Mondo stepped away and started moving to the bathroom inside the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Taka asked, rather loudly.

"The bathroom, so you can change in peace."

"What, you don't wanna stare at my ass while I change? Rude." Kiyotaka teased. 

"Just get on with it!" Mondo slammed the door to the bathroom shut, his heart beating way too fast for his liking. God, this boy was gonna be the death of him. 

After a bit of walking back and forth in the bathroom, he could hear Taka call out to him.

"I'm done! You can come out now if you know what I mean!" He laughed.

Mondo took a deep breath.

_ Don't punch him. It's still Taka. _

Cracking the door open, he made sure that his bro was, indeed, under the covers of the bed. 

"What time is it?" Ishimaru asked, voice groggy.

"It's 8 am." Oowada looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"What? Already?" Taka lifted his head to properly look at Mondo. 

"Yeah, time flies when yer sick" The biker was glad the sexual jokes were over.

"What about class?"

"It's Sunday, don't have class today."

".... _ Are you fucking serious? _ " 

The cursing hadn't stopped, but at least it wasn't as bad.

Kiyotaka grabbed the pillow under his head and hugged it close to himself, staring at Mondo's face the entire time. 

Oowada took note of this. "What? Is there something on my face?" He chuckled.

"I forgot how much I love looking at you," Taka mumbled, the bottom half of his face obscured by the pillow. "You're too handsome for your own good." Even though his mouth was covered, Mondo could tell he was smiling. 

That caught Mondoof guard.

"You're sick, you don't know what you're saying" He laughed nervously, twiddling with this thumbs. 

" _ Oh my fucking god..."  _ Taka whispered. He sat up, still holding the pillow close to his bare chest. 

"Oh. My. God. Mondo, are you really that fucking stupid!?" Ishimaru shouted, an amused smirk painted on his face. 

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time now! What will it take for you to understand that!? I am attracted to you! I want to put my face in between your boobs!" 

Kiyotaka was staring Mondo right in his lavender eyes (and often glancing down to his pecks) while confessing his feelings. 

"And I know what you might say. 'Oh, you're sick, you're delusional' Shut up. Don't even try. I Might be sick, but I know damn well what I am saying is 100% true! I am speaking directly from the heart, and the crotch!" Ishimaru laughed, smiling wildly. Mondo wasn't doing as well, his face the darkest shade of red possible. 

"If you don't believe me, ask me when I feel better, ok?" The moral compass let go of the pillow he was holding, letting it flop uselessly next to him.

"But Mondo, I have a special request..." Mondo nodded. Taka leaned closer to him, grasping Oowadas' rough hand in his own clammy palm.

"When I eventually confess to you, I want you to rail me into next week:" Taka smiled, eyes sparkling brightly.

Mondo stared back, eyes and mouth agape. 

"I-..Uhm...O-Okay?" The bikers' answer sounded more like a question than a reply. 

Ishimaru smiled even more, if that was even possible, and let go of Mondo's hand. He sat up and arched his back.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Feel free to stick your dick-" The rest of his sentence was muffed due to Mondo grabbing the pillow and hitting Kiyotaka in the face. 

"Rude..." The Prefect yawned, once again clutching the pillow close to himself. Mondo watched, almost transfixed, as his eyelids fluttered closed, his breathing relaxed, and his arms relaxed their hold on the pillow. 

Mondo walked over to the light switches within the room and bathroom, shutting them off. The window kept it from being entirely dark, as it was still daytime. He maneuvered his way back to the bedside, grasping the covers and lifting them up to Ishimarus' shoulders. Before leaving, he placed a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's head, a kiss he would never admit to anyone.

He walked out of the room, immediately being hit with the feeling of cold air hit him. He hadn't noticed Taka's room had grown incredibly stuffy over time. 

Mondo thought back to Ishimarus' confession. He'd looked so passionate while spilling his emotions out in the open. 

Mondo sighed, he was definitely going to ask Taka about that whole ordeal later.

And who knows? Maybe he gets to fulfill the request Taka gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated (●'◡'●)


End file.
